Unmistakably FrEaKy
by SoMe.CrAzY.rAnDoM.cHicK
Summary: what happens when Sakura finds someone that looks almost exactly like her? what happens when they take turns being Sakura? well read on to find out and figure out how these non related twins deal with the boys. RATed for language there might be lemons.;
1. Freaky

**(a/n)Well this isn't new twins in Konoha as you might have figured, but to comply to all of your suggestions I am once again going to start over. Hope you like it and review. **

**I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed so :**

**My Very first on a dif site **

**AnimePrincessaInuLover ****also known as ****Animecherryblossem33 ****on this site**

**And now for the rest, STILL VERY IMPORTANT TO me reviewers**

**Fell Off Her Rocker Again**

** -**

**CherryBlossomDemon93**

**LoveStories**

**Uchiha_Fool**

**And my longest one **

**Vlaigeant **

**In the future I will post replies instead of just names.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter one discovery**

**Satu's P. o. v**

**I sat there, on a cold hard concrete bench. Alone like I have been for many years, homeless out on the streets. People looking at me in disgust, just like they did when I was barely five, innocent, out in the world for myself. Those wretched people, those stupid Akatsuki members, had killed MY clan, MY family... The ironic part being that I was supposed to protect them, but instead I'm the reason everyone's dead, the reason I lay out in the rain, homeless.**

**I could remember that day perfectly.**

**Flashback: **

"_**Satu! Hurry up! We have to get you to the ceremony!" yelled a beautiful pale women that seemed to be in her mid thirties.**_

"_**Ok Mommy!" I yelled pulling on my brand new white slippers, as I ran down the stairs. I Satu Musouka was currently five, the first in my clan to obtain the "rare" title. I was the only one to have obtained more than 7 powers, how do they know that? You might ask, well my eyes would change colors depending on my mood. **_

_**After this ceremony our Hokage Naito Musouka, my great grand dad, would take me under his wing and train me to be the future protector of our Clan. Everyone treated me like royalty, I had many friends, no one shunned me. And that's the way I liked it.**_

_**I like the way my mom would brush my charcoal black hair that stood out amongst all the blondes and brunettes, me and my mother were the only two who didn't have blonde, brunette, and even pink colored hair. You could spot a mile away.**_

_**My father on the other hand, had short brown hair, the only thing that I knew made him stand out was his kindness, he wouldn't ever say no."It Isn't in my dictionary." he would always say laughing.**_

_**Everything was funny to him, fun and games, and I liked that, I liked a lot of things in my life, it was all perfect.**_

_**AN HOUR LATER:**_

"_Mommy, why are we leaving town?" I asked a bit confused, I was about to get the pretty green robe the Hokage's wear, when we heard an explosion outside of town._

"_Because sweety, your grand dad wants you to see Konoha first." She replied placing me on her back and running into the forest, my father behind us._

"_Did you have to make my hair pink?" I asked showing her a lock of my now short pink hair._

"_Yes. It's tradition to take five year old girls with pink hair to Konoha." she replied picking up her speed."Then I don't want to go." I huffed wanting my old hair color back, I loved my hair._

"_You have to go. You don't want your grand dad sad, do you?" she asked playing the grand dad card on me again."No." I replied looking back, only to have my Dad's hand cover my eyes."Don't look back." he whispered into my ear, his tone playful, but definitely serious._

_I faced forward again wondering how long it would take us to reach this so called Konoha, but all I saw was more and more trees._

"_Go to sleep baby. It'll be about a twelve hour trip." I could hear my Mom's silk like voice."I don't want to. It's my first time out of town, like ever, and I don't want to miss any of it."_

"_Ok." I could hear my mom reply as she shot my father a worried look._

_I was starting to wonder if something was wrong, I mean I wasn't dumb, not many things could get by me, and this wasn't going to be one of them. I doubted my Grand Dad would want me to miss the ceremony, and if he wanted me to go to Konoha, why didn't he take me sooner. _

_I closed my eyes leaning my head on my Mother's shoulder, I would pretend to fall asleep and when my Dad was caught off guard I'd look back. _

"_Do you think we'll make it in time?" I could hear my Mother's worried tone._

"_Let's hope so." my father replied picking my Mother up . _

_I used this as my chance and looked back. There was smoke where our village should be!_

"_MOM, DAD. We have to go back! The village is on fire!" I yelled, beginning to squirm. For the time I heard my Father say…_

"_No."_

_I began to squirm in my Mom's hold, it was my duty to protect the village and they weren't letting me."Do it." was the last thing I heard my mother say before everything went black._

_**TWO HOURS LATER:**_

_I bolted up, sensing someone's dark aura approaching._

"_I thought we had more time." I could hear my Dad mutter more to himself than to anybody._

"_What do we do?!" I could hear my mother whisper loudly to my Father._

"_Hide Satu, hide her chakra. If we don't survive, Konoha is an hour away, she'll stumble upon it sooner or later." He replied getting a seal ready._

_My Mother nodded performing hand seal and placing her hand over my chest, I felt drained, unable to move or speak._

"_Done." she muttered, placing me on top of a tree._

_Each of them gave me a kiss, my mother giving me her locket and ring, my father placed a few pictures into the locket sealing them and also gave me his ring._

_Then they both went onto the battle field as three men in black and red robes entered the scene._

"_Give us your jinchiruuki, other wise known as your rare one." You could here a man with red eyes demand."What if we told you, you already killed him?"_

_The men's eyes widened, all except for the one with red._

"_I doubt we have."_

"_What if I told you, WE killed him. Dumping him in the nearest rivers scattering his parts."_

"_Then you die." they all said._

_The next ten minutes were the single most gruesome thing I have ever seen, they had ambushed my father and mother disappearing into a puff of smoke._

_Hours past and there had been no movement, no noise, so when I finally regained my strength I walked forward. Stumbling into a new village a couple of hours later, no one paid attention to me. Not a single soul, they all just walked, continuing their daily routine. _

_I found a bench and sat there as it began to rain…_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Nothing since that day has really changed. All the rain I did was remind me of what my existence had caused. Death.

Sakura's P. O. V 

I, Sakura Haruno, was currently enjoying my first afternoon alone. The first day of school had been canceled, seeing as Naruto had gone overboard with his multiplication jutsu destroying our classroom. Even if it was currently raining nothing could ruin this day for me, it was my first time being on this side of town, EVER.

My parents are a tad overprotective, can't step out of the door without having my mom check up on me. I have to admit it does get annoying, but I figure that's its better than having no parents like Sasuke and Naruto.

Well like I was saying, I was enjoying this rainy afternoon by the pond, until I saw someone laying on the bench. Someone homeless I presumed, after seeing the ratty clothes they were wearing, but what really caught my attention was the lock of pink that covered the persons face.

I ran to them instinctively, pulling their body to face me. The next thing I saw was truly shocking, this girl, this dirty ratty girl, looked exactly like me, well all except for the eyes, hers were a deep sky deep blue, that flooded your soul. They read sadness, mourning, anything but happiness.

"Do you have a home?" I asked, even if I knew the answer.

The girl didn't even bother saying 'no' she just shook her head looking back at the ground. Sadness swept over me, I was really thanking my lucky stars that I had a home and loving family. But then it struck me, she can live with me! I'll just hide her.

"Um… would you like to come home with me?"

She looked up at me, wide eyed, tackling me to the ground in a huge embrace.

"YES! YES! YES!" I heard her reply loud and clear.

I didn't say anything else, and instead led her to my house, I had a little time to hide her from my parents.

It wasn't long before we arrived at my place, what ended up time consuming was getting her to bathe and try one of my old outfits on. That girl just did not want to let go of those ratty clothes that had some old symbol on it.

Now, I know it isn't nice to take advantage of someone like her, but if I bought some green contacts, she could pass off as me. She'd go to school and do all the work there, and I'd go to the training field to train with my HOT teammate Sasuke….Satu's P.O.V

"What?" I asked in total shock."You pass off as me at school, and I go train.""Not that, but why do you want me to pass off as?" I asked eating my fifth plate of beef ramen.

"I like the outside not the inside."

"So what would I have to do?"

"Well first you'll have to put on emerald green contacts, then dress like me, and finally just pass all your classes at the academy." she explained.

"And I get food everyday?""Exactly." she smiled.

"What would I do after school though? I thought that instead of going to school, you guys just go train." I said not liking the idea as much as I did before."We could switch off." she added.

"Fine." I muttered starting my sixth plate, who knew I was this hungry?

"We start tomorrow." she grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it for now, and for those of you wondering, this is the new idea based on my other ff New Twins in Konoha.

I will post a pole to see which one you prefer and want me to keep writing.


	2. Unexpected

I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, been busy.

I would love to thank my reviewers for this story.  
SounnyKitty: Thanks hopefully this chapter comes out good.  
jonie92: You were the first reviewer for this story. Which I would indeed like to thank you for.

So on with the story.

Sakura's P. O. V

I shook Satu, over and over again, but the girl wouldn't crack an eye open. It was currently six, giving me two hours to get her ready. Two hours to get her to shower, tame her pink locks, and put the contacts on, two hours to feed her and sneak her out. I just didn't have time for these kind of setbacks. So… I did the next best thing got a pale of water.

Satu's P. O. V

I jolted up at the feeling of cold water hitting my skin. _Was it raining again? _I thought sleepily to myself, rubbing my eyes as I looked around. Pink was everywhere, then the present hit me, I was with that girl Sakura, it hadn't rained, she had thrown the water on me. To wake me up I guessed. I stretched, certain muscles cracking.  
"What do you want?" I groaned getting up, it was barely 6 a.m.

"You have to start getting ready. I have to prep you." She said rushing me into the shower with a towel and a change of clothes. I sighed, _pushy pushy girl,_ I wined to myself.

I was out in a matter of minutes, having taken showers using sprinklers; I had trained myself to take quick effective showers. I then dressed into a pair of tight shorts then I put on a red top that fit me tight around my breast area. NOT comfortable at all.

No sooner had I finished that she had shoved shoes into my hands, opening my eyes wide as she put the contacts on. "There. All done. Now we just have to prep you on my friends and your seat in class." She said dragging me to my now wet bed. This arrangement had begun getting complicated, couldn't we had just faked an injury? Or ditched for today?

She yanked me out of my thoughts as she pointed to a blonde with long hair in a pony tail. "That's Ino Yamanaka, she's your best friend. These are her teammates, Shikamaru Nara and Choji. The Blushing girl in this picture is Hinata Hyuuga her teammates are Kiba Inuzuka his dog Akamaru and Sai…"She had explained every picture in detail, explaining everything that we did together. "Now the most important one is Sasuke Uchiha, you have to pretend you have a crush on him." I nodded, looking at the picture, he wasn't that attractive the blonde next to him seemed cuter, with his childlike features, and those oh so cute whiskers.  
"Who's he?" I asked pointing at the blonde boy.  
"Oh, him? He's Naruto, now he's had a crush on me since the day we met. Don't flirt with him no matter what." She warned me with the swagger of her finger. As I walked out getting an apple and a lunch bag labeled Sakura from the table.

At The Academy Satu P. O. V

I had made it to the academy just in time; seemed Sakura had forgotten one thing, the directions. I had entered the room in a panting frenzy, gaining everyone's attention.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" yelled the blonde with whisker marks, Naruto.  
"What do you want Naruto?"I asked dodging his hug and going to my seat.  
"Nothing I guess." He said rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. I shrugged and took a seat next to the girl named Ino, who was busy taking over the position that Sakura said belonged to her, Swooning over Sasuke; who, to tell the truth, seemed slightly annoyed by her actions.  
"Sasuke-kun would you like to go out?" she whispered into his ear so low I was shocked I could even hear.  
"Hn." Was his mere reply, it went on like that for the next ten minutes.  
"Forehead girl did you go through puberty or something, you breast seem… how do I put this, bigger." Said the Ino girl putting her attention on me. I wasn't liking it either.

"No." I said shaking my head.  
"Are you alright, you seem slightly paler." She said feeling my forehead.

I nodded. She looked at me for a few moments before she began rambling on and on about her future as the future Mrs. Uchiha, filling my head with all the details that would happen, and I do mean ALL of them.

I had caught myself staring at the blonde boy, I found him strangely attracting, alluring almost. To bad I was living Sakura's life at the moment, not mine. I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of someone speaking.

"Students, I have a surprise for you all. You will skip the school day and go straight to training. Your Sensei's will be waiting for you in the training grounds that you were assigned earlier." The man said to be called Iruka announced before disappearing from the classroom.  
_Uh-oh._ Being the only thing that crossed my mind. _Where would I find Sakura?_ Being the second one; as I rushed out of class. The Blonde boy being hot on my tail, boy could he run.  
"SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT!!!" he yelled coming up next to me.  
"What now?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
"Would you like to grab some ramen? I mean um-we do have thirty minutes…" he asked a tad bashful.  
"Did you say RAMEN?" I asked stopping, ramen was my weakness. My one true friend.  
"Yes. So what do you say?" he asked pushing for an answer.  
"I want to… But I really can't." I said running to Sakura's house, glad to find her napping.  
"Sakura wake up, wake up. You have to go to the training grounds." I said hearing someone knock on the door.  
_Oh, no. Naruto. _I said taking off the contacts and changing into my old ratty clothes. Pushing Sakura off the couch hoping she'd wake up.

"What?" she groaned.  
"Classes were canceled, the blonde boy asked you out for ramen, and you have to go train." I said hurrying out the back and walking by the front, the blonde boy was still standing there, waiting patiently. I, for some odd reason, wished that he would have been waiting for me…

Sakura's P. O. V

"Classes were canceled, the blonde boy asked you out for ramen, and you have to go train."

Was the last thing that I heard before I heard the back door slam closed. I stretched going over to the door, being greeted by the one person I didn't want to see at the moment.  
"What do you want Naruto?" I asked already annoyed.  
"Yes or no?" was all he said.  
"No." I said as I started walking to the training ground, I should have told her to take over for the rest of the day.

"But the teme will be there." He said walking next to me.  
"Fine." I said making my way to Ichiraku's, noticing that he was removing the HELP WANTED sign, I wonder who had the time to do the job. Many quite to study, or take their time to help their parents. That sign had been up for years. I thought that Naruto would eventually take the job, but he was under 'hokage training'. I was taken out of my reverie by Naruto's constant chatter.  
"May I take your order?" I looked up, the last person I expected to see out in the open staring at me with a pad and a paper.  
"Satu?" I whispered really low.  
She looked up nodding with her ice blue eyes; I could have sworn that they were onyx in the morning.  
"Ma'am, may I take your order?" she repeated.  
"Um some tomato ramen." I said looking down.  
"And you sir?" she asked looking at Naruto; I noticed that she had asked a tad more sweater than she had with me. Knowing Naruto he didn't even notice. I heard him blab out his order so fast I was surprised she could even keep up.  
All of team seven was here, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, me, and my other me.  
I had looked up enough to see how Satu was eyeing Naruto: Naruto being Naruto was oblivious to this interaction. I had grown bored. I didn't even FEEL like swooning over Sasuke today. All I had to wait for was training, what would we do?

Read on to find out:  
this is a poll. Choose one.  
a] Have Satu join the team under Tsunade's order.

b] Have Sakura's idea back fire

just two choices… sorry. Well read and review, I guess it was time for an update, even if I just had TWO reviews, but they were greatly appreciated.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Satu: I walked into the ramen shop, for the very first time in what seemed like years. Noticing the stares I was earning from all the people that usually ignored me. The commoners were the only people that had ever seen me, and they knew the reason for my beat up clothes, but not the reason for my newly washed self.

I confidently walked up to the owner, finally having the courage to ask about the help wanted sign that had been there, for what also felt like an eternity. "Sir?" I asked taking a deep breathe as I came up to the counter, facing the owner."How can I assist you today?" He asked, smiling kindly at me, like he did with all his customers."I'm here to ask about the help wanted sign."He smiled, almost excited, like a silent finally."Are you sti-…." I didn't even get a chance to finish my question as he had me suited for a uniform saying no worker of his would be wearing outdated clothing. I immediately went to change in the bathroom, after having explained to him the my schedule, which actually fit his schedule. The only thing crossing my mind now, was the question of what had Sakura done to the blonde boy…

I was utterly shocked to find _them _at table 5. Sakura starring boredly out the window, Naruto starring at her with his deep cerulean blue eyes, the one who he called Teme, and their sensei starring into an orange book. Ichiraku gave me the go ahead to go wait their table, and I happily obliged.

"May I take your order Ma'am?" I asked Sakura with all the politeness I could muster, not wanting a bad first day at work. "Satu?" she whispered low enough for only me to here, I replied her question by repeating my question, jotting down her order quickly. The sensei and the teme were easy orders, but I had to keep my ear out and my hand moving as Naruto named the many bowls he wanted. This boy almost matched my appetite for ramen, just amazing. I went to hand the order to Ichiraku, who sent me to another table while he prepared the food. That Ino girl was there along with her team, I found her oddly annoying but I still managed to plaster a smile on my face as I asked them for their order. They all smiled back ordering the same everything. By the time I made my way back to the counter the meal for table five was done.

I wasn't one to take many trips, I found that unessential, customers want quick service, which was what I was going to give them. I began balancing the plates, putting a flat board on my head as I balanced three bowls, and carried the rest of them on my hand, I saw the incredulous stares that were targeted in my direction as I began taking the first step. Everyone, except Naruto, were awaiting my great fall, it wasn't going to happen. It took me a few more steps to make it to them, putting down the plates I had on my hand first and then placing the three bowls I had had on my head at the end.

Sakura:

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Satu making her way toward our table carrying ALL of the plates we had ordered. She had an incredible sense of balance. I could have sworn Kakashi-sensei had ACTUALLY close that orange book of his, she had us all, well except for Naruto, at the edge of our seats. Sadly, to all of our dismay, she made it. Not a drop of sweat or worry marked on her face.

I thanked her on our part, distributing the plates."Great balance for someone who's never been to the academy." said Kakashi as he made no move to take that mask of his off. He began to make a hm noise, thinking. _Oh no! _he might want her to join our team. My… I mean OUR plan can't backfire. "Kakashi, maybe we should go train." I said, getting shocked looks from Sasuke, who hid, and Naruto who actually STOPPED eating."What?" I asked standing up. They all followed, paying, actually leaving a tip.After training Satu:

I hung up my apron turning in half of my tips into the one little bottle next to the cash register, then the other half for my lunch. I had earned a big amount from many people. Especially the ones that purposely ordered more than they could eat, just so they could see me balance them. It was kinda funny how they expected me drop them.

The walk to Sakura's house didn't take long, actually I found it relaxing, the moon becoming prominent in the night sky, filling the road with its white ribbons of light. Don't get me wrong, I do not miss sleeping under the night sky, I much preferred the comfort of the guest room.

A/N I'm still alive they will be an update coming up soon, the only thing I'm giving away is that there will be a time skip : ]


	4. 4 months later

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto [DNON]

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Satu's P.O.V

Everything had begun to take shape, no one seemed to catch on to the charade me and Sakura were pulling off. I had currently introduced myself to Sakura's parents, who just seemed over joyed to meet me, and asked if they wouldn't mind renting a room to me. I had discussed the matter with Sakura prior to the meeting, agreeing that this arrangement would be the easiest to keep our little secret, well a secret…

Everything fell into place, I was able to maintain my job at Ichiraku's without a problem, and I even had the privilege to train with team 7 on certain days. Sakura was never really happy with end results, seeing as I didn't add the honorific –_kun, _at the end of Sasuke's but instead added it to Naruto's. I didn't feel that the raven haired boy deserved it; he didn't seem much pleased with the attention I had taken away from him. If I wasn't aware of his behavior toward women said to 'love' him, then I would believe that he was jealous.

I had actually grown fond of the blonde boy and his careless behavior, and it was evident that his intentions toward Sakura were on a much healthier level than man owning a woman as a possession. I somewhat wished that the attention he directed to 'Sakura' were actually meant for me, but it was just that… a wish.

Kakashi had indeed taken a liking to 'Sakura's' improvements, he had even asked me to stay and train a little longer, but Sakura didn't like the idea, seeing as she wasn't at my level, even if I was just a beginner. The contacts were the only thing that went wrong, I always had have back up because during training they would somewhat disintegrate when a strong surge of a certain emotion would take over. Training in itself wasn't something over complicated; I found it easy to copy many of the moves ou… I mean _their _sensei did.

This current day was a Wednesday and I was given the entire day off of work, something about working too much. I gladly handed it off to Sakura who had to run some errands for the both of us, I didn't letting her be me for an entire, I much preferred being her, seeing as she had all those friends and relatives that just seemed to lover _her…_

Envy was an emotion that was constantly showing up, some days the contacts weren't necessary, seeing as my eyes stayed green just at the thought of all the things Sakura had. My eye color would shift to green when any time of joy, happiness, jealousy, or envy showed up, along with few others; however, Kakashi had told us that today we would be present for a meeting with the Hokage, along with the rest of the rookie 9. I was somewhat looking forward to this, wondering what we would be informed to do. It wasn't every day the rookies would be the ones being called to the Hokage's main office; it was a privilege, if you ask me.

At the moment I had begun making my way to the office, trailing behind the gang, everything was quiet, even Naruto stayed put.

At the Office:

I was able to see blonde before entering the room along with what I was supposed to pass off as my comrades, as we were all greeted by the rest of the squads that had beaten us there. We were the last of the 9 squads to arrive, but nobody seemed to mind having to wait on us, I guess it was because Kakashi had record of being late.

Everyone in the room was quiet, the atmosphere wasn't relaxing, I actually tensed when we entered, everyone seemed on edge, ready to pounce if needed. It wasn't until the blonde women had begun to move that everyone relaxed.

"I have called you all here today because a member of ANBU has found a document hidden in the remains of the Musouka clan village," I felt my fist clench at the sound of surname, "he found a report stating that the 'rare one' is in fact alive not dead."

I felt like saying 'Duh', seeing as I was alive, and had been for the past years; however, I managed to calm down, taking control of my feelings.

"The reason this is of any importance to you guys, is because this person, who we believe is male, is around your age. I have decided to give you guys the opportunity to find this person. As a reward this person will be admitted to your squad, and will be allowed to aid you in the upcoming challenges you will need to face." Everyone just eyed not saying a word, the room was silent, I felt the need to tell them I was already a part of a team, but that action really wasn't mine to take, seeing as I was Sakura. I didn't really want her to get in trouble.

"What should we look for in this person?" asked a pale eyed boy, who from the stance he had taken look somewhat annoyed at the task, but was willing to accept it all at the same time.

"This person, who we presume is a man, has multiple talents; each talent comes with a certain emotion. You will be able to find this person easily, seeing as they carry a trait not many have seen, this person's eyes shift from color to color, taking the shape of the emotion they are feeling. They also have traits of Byakuugan and Sharingan…" said the women eyeing the raven haired boy on Kakashi's squad.

I was able to notice that the hair in the back of the boys neck had risen, signaling a form of shock, although his facial features portrayed nothing.

"This mission would usually be given to ANBU seeing as this person has the power to destroy a village by themselves, we must find them before the Akatsuki and Orochimaru hear of this information, this person can be used for good or bad, it just depends on which team finds them first… This person can be very dangerous, sudden mood swings can turn into the death of some of you… This is present even more during pregnancy, so if it's a girl, and she's pregnant try to please her in every way possible. Mock my words, do not anger this person if you value your life."

I was able to hear everyone's breath hitch, she was making me like some monster, and it angered me… I felt my chakra shift as everyone turned to look at me.

"You mam have no right to make this person seem like a monster, I don't care if you're Hokage!" I yelled running out of the room, I knew Sakura was not going to like this but I didn't care.

Sakura's P.O.V

I had been grateful to Satu for giving me her day off, I had many errands to run, it was just overwhelming. I had come to accept her more like a sister than anything else, she was such a friendly warm hearted person it was hard to get her mad. I had decided that as a thank you I would imitate the ratty clothes I found her in; she had dug them out of the trash and put them in a box.

I found the idea of recreating something so dear fun. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw it lying on her bed. My mother had gladly given her the room, openly accepting her into our family; thinking we were related in some way do to the pink hair. I was pleased that my mother and father had taken a great liking to her, they had even come to view her as an adopted child, my mother had even insisted she call her momma now.

The only thing we ever fought about was her treatment toward Sasuke-kun. She always muttered things, like how he didn't deserve me and my kindness, or how I was to good for him. One time she had had the decency of telling me I should give NARUTO a chance; however, I denied the offer, it was evident, well at least to me, that she had a thing for my blonde haired comrade. I shivered slightly at the thought of the two together, it wasn't that I didn't like the boy; he just wasn't the one for me.

It was easy mending the separate threads together, I had done such a great job with them I was sure I would make my mother proud. All I had to do now was set it down, Satu had gifted me and my parents with many gifts, and had insisted I keep the money for the hours I worked, she really was a hard working person, although the idea of having her as my double identity saddened me somewhat. I wasn't allowing her to be her, I always had her hide when friends came over, never really giving her time to meet people, and make her own connections. She didn't help either, with giving me all of her breaks and stuff.

I had learned many things about her, like the reason her eyes shifted from color to color, I compared them to a mood ring of sorts, and she looked at me with a confused blank face, it made me giggle. I remember when I had bought one for her, she would only take it off when she did something involving getting wet, since the mood ring would mess up is someone wet it.

I even tested if it worked using her eyes, it was funny how the mood ring took a little longer to register the feelings, but they seemed to match, she was like a child, excited about the smallest things in life. I was the one who became the overprotective sister, to put it in words, maybe that was the real reason I didn't like her having her own life, I didn't want anyone taking her away from me, or have things turn around, and have her take my life away from me.

My thinking was somewhat selfish, but _I _was the one who had found her, who had aided her in her time of need, but now I was reluctantly thinking of letting the charade go, but I wanted to see how long it could last…

Satu's P.O.V

I had run out of the room so fast, I didn't pay attention to all of the stares I had received. The contacts had begun to bother me. I decide to take them off rubbing my eyes as I laid against a tree, blinking them repeatedly to rid myself of the blurriness the tears caused.

"It's you." I heard someone's soft whisper. I felt shock overwhelm me, along with a few other looks; I realized that I had been discovered…

A/N: well I haven't received any new comments, but it's alright, I hope you guys decide to review, this chapter is somewhat long, not super long though, but hey something is something, I didn't the previous chapters because they didn't move the story the way I thought they would, but now this chapter hopefully gets a few more reviews, I'm really happy people are reading my fics :] what a long author's note lol!


	5. its you

Well seeing as I'm on break I decided to update, I do hope most of you guys guessed the mystery person is. :] If not read on to find out!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Satu's P.O.V

"It's you." I heard someone's soft whisper. I felt shock overwhelm me, along with a few other looks; I realized that I had been discovered…

I found myself staring into familiar blue eyes, ones that I had grown accustomed to. We both stared dumbly at each other, I was very certain that my eyes kept jumping from color to color, seeing the way he looked at me; however, he did not go off running to tell the Hokage, like I expected him too. Instead he just stood there, confusion evident in his facial features.

I was the first to make a move, taking a step toward. "I can explain," I muttered helplessly, once I had noticed he took a step back, "Naruto-kun please listen." I whispered as I tried to close the distance between us, but he seemed dead set on keeping it, as he continued moving back. The feeling of betrayal was given away by his eyes, distrust coming after.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?" he muttered dangerously as he finally began taking steps toward me, his aura shifting dangerously. It was easy to say that I actually feared for my life, now I found myself taking the steps back. When I hadn't given him an answer he repeated his question.

"Naruto-ku…" He let out a growl before I finished saying his name, making it evident he didn't want me adding the honorific, this was an evident sign of the ending of any 'friendship' we had.

"Where is she?" he muttered under his breath.

"S-she's fine, she's out running some e-errands…" I stumbled out, as I backed into a tree, literally shaking in fear. His body movements made it clear that he did not believe me, the showing of his sharp canine-like-teeth made me gulp.

"Where is she?" he repeated more eagerly, as I began to whimper, sinking lower and lower.

"I-I told you." I whispered, holding my head in an effort to block my view from him. I was really terrified, and the glowing light that begun to shown in the little dark patch of my face's hiding, proved that it was the prominent emotion.

Soon I was able to feel myself being lifted, my back rubbing against the harsh tree trunk. I couldn't blame him for his actions, I would be angry if I had discovered someone like me, that made it seemed like they had harmed the person I thought to love. He wasn't really hurting me, it was more like a threatening action; something I guess he assumed would make me confess that I 'killed' Sakura, but I hadn't. I was telling him the truth, and it somewhat angered me, but just one look in his tender eyes, which were full of rage at the moment, made me calm down.

"I want the truth." He spat out.

"It is!" I said as I began to squirm around trying to get away from him.

A growl erupted from his throat as he let me go, he seemed to be calming down now, it was a good sign. "Let me explain." I muttered quickly as I scurried to my feet.

"Then start." He said coldly, it was an unusual thing, seeing as the blonde haired boy was always happy. I had never really seen him angry, so it was weird, and scary.

"Me and Sakura switch places, I go to the classes, and sometime I even go train." I said, shortening the story and leaving out anything that had to do with the way we found each other.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted to get out, and well I accepted the deal." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, we had both relaxed by now.

"How come you didn't say who you were in the meeting?"

I just shook my head not really wanting to talk about what went down there; however, he persisted and repeated his question, bow I knew why Sakura said he was so dense, but I gave in and answered.

"Because the main reason any of you would have looked for me was to gain the upper advantage. You guys would use me…" I whispered the last part; it was more of a thought that had just come out, it wasn't meant for him to hear. By the time I had realized that he had begun to stare at me, I noticed that my eyes were getting blurry, as I began to cry. I held myself pulling my knees to my chest, concealing my face; I didn't want him to see me like this.

Minutes passed in silence, but they felt like hours. All I wanted to do was get up and go home, well the home I had grown accustomed to. I felt lost, I knew that we couldn't keep the secret forever, but I had thought it would have lasted longer that what it did.

"Do you really believe we would use you?" came the light whisper that had broken the silence.

"Well after what that woman said it was very evident, it wasn't a search for _me _it was a search for _my _powers. That speech just changed my perspective of people here, I even realized I was letting myself be used, but I didn't mind it. It was me being used, for a somewhat decent plan, but the Hokage's words just stung. What would I be used for if I was found? She made me seem like a monster."

I heard a deep sigh escape the both of us; this was just not the way I wanted things to happen. I had planned to tell Sakura, and make her seem like the hero; however' that plan back fired, and it sucked. "So when are you telling the lady?" the only bright side to this entire mess was that Sakura wouldn't get the lecture of a lifetime from running out the meeting.

"I think we should go now, together." He said helping me up, I really didn't want to go confront that woman. Even though I hadn't wanted to go confront her, I knew it had to be done, so I followed him, close behind as people in the village just stared.

Sakura's P.O.V

I had finally finished setting everything up when I was called to Tsunade's office, in where I had found myself. I was currently being scolded by the older women, something about talking back among other things. I tried to keep a straight face as she continued explaining everything that had gone on, once she explained what had happened I realized she had been talking about Satu.

"Tsunade-sama, I apologize for my earlier behavior." I muttered, it wasn't hard to apologize, and I didn't feel guilty because I hadn't been the one who did the crime, if it could be called that. I found it somewhat amusing that someone capable of all those things was taking my place. I had the urge to tell Tsunade that the person she just described was as sweet as sweet could be, but that would give away our little charade; however, I did plan on giving her a lecture, but one that was much more easy going.

The women just looked me in the, trying to find any hint of annoyance, but I wasn't annoyed. I was somewhat pleased that I knew who Satu was now, and that eased some of the worries I had. Although I did plan to talk things out with Satu, in hopes of convincing to come with our team, I didn't want to jeopardize her privacy. It was evident that Tsunade would take extreme measures in enforcing her safety, and the safety of whoever she decided to live with. That was hopefully still with my family.

When I had made my way out of the room, I didn't expect to come face to face with my other, clinging to Naruto…

Then it dawned at me, we had been caught. The aura behind me shifting dangerously.


	6. hmm

A/N: I apologize that Sakura's P. are very short, but the main character is Satu, which again I apologize if it's to your disliking.

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto

Satu's 

Once we arrived at the office, we met face to face with Sakura, whose face paled at the sight of me. I hadn't expected to see her there, and I bet she had expected the same. After snapping out of a trance that had seemed to come over them, the atmosphere in the room began to turn violent; both of us directed our looks toward Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, I found her!" yelled the over excited blonde boy as he pointed to my eyes, I felt my face turn red in embarrassment.

The look that came across the women's face was that of relief. She had brought me into a hug and I immediately pushed her away. Anger began to flare within me, hadn't the women realized that way she had talked about me behind my back, even insinuated I might be male. For some reason I had been able to detect all movements much more closely, that had never happened to me.

I noticed that everyone began taking steps away from me, and I wondered why, before I caught my reflection on a mirror placed on the wall. My eyes were red, three black dot looking things in the form of a spiral, that was when I realized that I had, for the first time, activated the Sharingan.

Sakura's P.O.V

I began to feel the fear that was emanating from Tsunade, this was the first time I had seen the women truly scared, and it bothered me. Was Tsunade this serious about the whole, the person is very violent blah blah blah nonsense?

Even if Satu had activated the Sharingan, I could bet my life that she wouldn't hurt anyone in the room, or anyone from town. I mean why would she start now?

I began to soothe Satu a little, in hopes to calm her down, and I had been abruptly shoved away from her. I glared at Tsunade as I tried again; I knew I had managed to calm her once the Sharingan disappeared. The room went back to normal after that, Tsunade stared at me, incredulity evident in her form. I knew we were in for the discussion of a lifetime….

After the talk

Tsunade had asked a lot of questions, and I mean A LOT. It seemed to be a little uncomfortable after I told her the about the charade. She had begun yelling at me, telling me how reckless I was by putting my and my family's life in danger, which only made Satu's anger flare. Satu had clenched the arm chair so much, she broke it. The only person that was being reckless was Tsunade.

It seemed to me that she was somewhat relieved that Naruto had 'discovered' her; considering I had told her I had planned to keep the charade up for as long as possible. It was the truth, somewhat, because the charade meant being able to keep the newest member to our family with us; however, Tsunade only grew angrier, and had sent to call for the rest of team 7. I was sure Satu would fit in just fine, it wasn't like she was a total stranger, but then again she had been pretending to be me.

I was able to notice the light flickers of pink that would shone in her eyes when she would look at Naruto. It seemed to bother me, not because I was jealous, but because she had told me what had gone on when he had discovered her. It was somewhat shocking to say the least, but she had given the blonde boy the impression, that she… well me had a thing for him. It wasn't hard to understand why he was angered, nobody deserved to have their emotions toyed with, even if she hadn't really confronted and told him she had feelings, but the –kun added to his name might have hinted toward it.

At the moment everyone, besides me, was eyeing Satu. Examining her every move and act, it was evident that Kakashi was looking forward to train with her, Sasuke on the other hand seemed annoyed, to say the least. I wondered what was going through his mind, had he realized she was the only female with Sharingan? Had he noticed the way she stared at Naruto?

I sighed, Satu had thankfully spoken up whenever Tsunade insisted that she move in with her, saying her place was with my family. I had immediately nodded in agreement, but now that the facts were out of the way, Tsunade had decided to give into what the girl wanted. She was somewhat dangerous, but she knew that she wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, seeing as she was untrained; however, that also worried the women, since it made her an easy target.

I had grown annoyed with the pregnant silence that had begun to fill the occupied room, no one was saying a word; everyone looked ready to pounce the girl at any given indication of violence. They were so wrong to misjudge her like that, even if she somewhat radiated anger, it didn't mean that she would hurt any of them. Her uneasy shuffling caused breaths to hitch, evoking slight movements.

I let out another deep sigh as I tried to comfort the girl, she responded with a smile, everyone seemed to relax after that.

Satu's P.O.V

After the conversation had ended, the room had been filled with silence. Everyone watching me. I became slightly uncomfortable, the situation had grown awkward. I thanked my lucky stars when Sakura tried comforting me; I gave her a thankful smile.

I was ready to leave, but it was out of the question, even if everything had been settled, that lady wanted me within her line of vision for some reason. I calmed down eventually, noticing that Sakura was worried. I let out a deep breath, it had been decided that I would join team 7 as the fourth member…

Kakashi had congratulated Naruto on his so called 'discover', Sasuke however just hned. Seemed like a certain raven haired male was jealous, even if didn't show it. Sakura and I had both received a scolding of a life time, most of it directed to Sakura for keeping hidden. I revealed nothing from my past, even if the old women tried prying it out of me.

"I want to go home." I murmured breaking the silence that had seemed to take control, all eyes once again concentrated on my figure, making me nervous.

"I told you, you must remain here for a while." Repeated the Hokage.

"I don't want to be here anymore…" I muttered helplessly as I tried to stand, only to be pulled back down to my seat. I turned to stare at the person who had the nerve to touch me at the given moment. I was slightly caught off guard by the cerulean blue eyes staring back at me, I stayed put for the time being.

I played with my pink hair, I had wanted it turned back to its original color, but the lady persisted I keep it pink to further blend in with the Haruno family. I knew she had a point, but her worry didn't make up for any of the things she had said about her, yet she knew she would be a prime target once word got out. I hadn't noticed that the blue eyed boys hand had stayed in place, until I had turned to look at him.

A warm feeling in my stomach began to form, it wasn't something unusual, I was used to it happening around him, but I simply ignored it. My life was too complicated, to complicate it any further. The Hokage had given strict orders to my, now _real,_ sensei to watch me. I had been given orders to remain within the Haruno house hold, thanks to my arguing I wasn't being forced to move, with Sakura. They were planning to ask her parents if they'd be willing to adopt me, I was somewhat scared of being _rejected_, but it was a risk I was willing to take…

"Can you all stop staring?" I yelled, fed up with all the looks being given to me. I didn't mind Naruto's, or Sakura's, but the rest of them just annoyed me.

Most of them jumped a little, at the sound of my unexpected outburst. I huffed like a child that hadn't gotten its way, crossing my arms in front of my face, if they really didn't want me angry, why wouldn't they just let me leave?

From then on they didn't stare at me for extremely long periods of time…

3 Months Later

Satu's P.O.V

Three months had passed, since my true identity had been known. Sakura's parents had been briefed on what to do, and say about me. They had happily accepted Tsunade's, yes I call her by her name now, request that they adopt me. I was now officially Haruno, but once, if ever, I married my given name, Musouka, would be returned.

Everyone in the village knew that I was Haruno Sakura's twin sister, or so that was what they were told to believe. The story was that I had been taken by another family member and was finally returned to my family, the thought of having a family gave me a warm feeling. I hadn't had a family in so long the feeling was surreal.

Everything seemed to run smoothly, not much had happened after that. The only thing that happened was extensive training, which I had refused to take without having Sakura there with me. I wanted to know everything I was capable of, because if the time came I wanted her to be strong enough to take my life…

Tsunade had made it clear that I wasn't to feel too much of one thing at a time, since it could result disastrous, so I was being taught to control myself. I had been taking anger classes and things along those lines, it had been really easy. I had begun to make friends, well they were mostly Sakura's friends, but I had grown quit fond of them.

I was forced to quit my job, having to take on the full responsibilities in becoming a shinobi. It was somewhat fun to train, but I grew bored easily. Training with the others wasn't much of a challenge, even if I hated to admit this, Sakura was the weakest, and it worried me. In all honesty I believed that the reason for this was Sasuke, she was infatuated with him, she was too easily distracted by him, and Naruto was too easily distracted by her. And I hated that, I knew I was jealous, but it was a feeling I didn't want to have, he deserved to be happy with whomever he chose, and he chose Sakura.

Today the team was just hanging out, if you could call it that, Sakura was all over Sasuke, not in the whorish type of way, just the 'I like you' kind of way, and Naruto kept trying to steal her attention, I was just relaxing on a tree trunk, trying to take a peek at whatever our sensei was reading, to no avail.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Sasuke-kun?" I murmured lightly, trying to catch the young Uchiha's attention, to no avail. He seemed off, more so than usual. I had backed off somewhat, I wasn't like the overly obsessed fangirl I used to be; however, he still seemed to hold a type of a dislike toward me, calling me annoying.

The treatment I was receiving began to annoy _me_; it was something I never thought I would feel. I remembered Satu's words, when she had told me that she didn't believe _the _Uchiha Sasuke was good enough for me, but I remember I had waived those words off, but now they seemed to keep dinging in my head, over and over, they repeated themselves. I looked over my shoulder, realizing Naruto was trying to get my attention again. The way we acted reminded me about the way I acted with Sasuke, but I at least had the decency to talk to him.

I backed away, the feeling of being rejected, prominent in my system. I knew I didn't want to give up on him, because I really didn't. I understood his reasoning, but sometimes it was just too much to handle. I had recently caught him eyeing my sister, and it bothered me, even if I knew she felt nothing for him. I found myself wondering if this was how she felt when Naruto did the same with me. She never talked about it though, just stating that if they were meant to be, they would be. I liked that motto, and I was pretty sure I was meant to be Sasuke too.

I began to giggle to myself, making myself look like a lunatic. I had caught a glimpse at Satu trying to get Kakashi's book, it was a site to see. Naruto just grinned, he must have said something funny, and thought I was laughing with him. I didn't want to ruin his fun, so I said nothing. Everything was calm for a while, up until Satu ACTUALLY managed to get the book away from our sensei, when she looked at the contents it contained, her eyes widened in shock. The next thing I knew it jumped out of her hands, flying into Sasuke's hand open, the contents revealed to all team 7 members.

A/N: well I decided to end with Sakura's P.O.V this time, just to even it out I guess. Although I do continue to update frequently now, I think I might wait until I receive a few more reviews. :]

I do hope to hear from you all, I wonder how they will all react to the book, is it the Icha Icha Paradise book? Was it something else? What will be all their reactions? Read on to find out.

:] signature smiley face. :] lol


End file.
